


Please Vote for One

by LIKEABOSS1234



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: I have ideas for fanfiction and I need you guys to vote
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I have 3 ideas for fanfics I want to write and I need you to vote on them.

1\. College

This one will be them exploring college life, obviously. Relationship challenges, friendships being challenged, tough classes, everything college entails, but with the Liberty characters.

2\. The Breakfast Club AU

The gang are in detention and are trying to make the best out of it. The labels would be more modernized than the original film.

3\. Youtuber/Fame AU

The gang are all famous by their own skills. They end up meeting and becoming friends

Pick the one you like best and vote here: <https://linkto.run/p/E9I5LJBV>


	2. Chapter 2

The winner is...the gang at college.

I made a google form that will help me get an idea for the characters and ships that you guys want.

Here it is: <https://forms.gle/XKG6TPHnCtLf1fKy8>

If I left anything out, please let me know.


End file.
